


Bright-eyed boy

by CrimsonChocolate



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Choking, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate
Summary: “Give into pleasure with me, and I'll give you my tag.”Gon is so stunned that he hasn't even registered that Hisoka has let go of his wrist.





	Bright-eyed boy

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, if you don't like this pairing, or anything problematic in general, please kindly press the back button! 
> 
> However, if you love HisoGon as much as I do, then by all means, continue! By the way, I haven't tagged absolutely everything, because I want at least some things to be a surprise, so the tags are purposefully vague.
> 
> I was super inspired by that infamous Hisoka line from episode 16 (yes, I'm fairly new here), and so this self-indulgent oneshot was born.
> 
> A big thanks to Kermit for encouraging me, and for being so sweet and enthusiastic! 
> 
> I rambled for a fucking while, so if you didn't skip the notes, I congratulate you. I hope you enjoy <3

“Oh no. Those boys got me all tingly… I must calm it."

The fire and heated determination in the eyes of those two boys had spread throughout Hisoka's entire body as quickly as a forest fire.

A grin contorts his face into something dark, twisted. Shivers run down Hisoka's spine as bloodlust emanates from him in crashing waves, engulfing the forest clearing.

He can taste something familiar in the air, something that reminds him of a certain bright-eyed boy in green. Hisoka's cock twitches. He's _excited_.

Leaning his back against the nearby tree trunk, Hisoka looks towards the sky. It's creeping closer to night as more time passes, oranges and reds bleeding into purples and blues. Yet, no matter how many minutes fly by, the tingling sensation doesn’t leave. In fact, it only grows more powerful the more Hisoka's thoughts swirl. He glances down to confirm his suspicions.

“Ah,” he says.

Hisoka is erect.

This isn't a rare occurrence by any means. However, it only tends to happen when someone crosses his path who really excites him. Someone whose eyes scream, _I am alive._

That boy slips into Hisoka's mind once again. Number 405. Small, and still so young, yet Hisoka can see past that, an endless well brimming with potential. He knows better than anyone that the boy is not to be underestimated; that surprise attack is proof enough of his capability. Hisoka knows that he will grow to be a worthy opponent.

Eventually, Hisoka decides that touching himself won't do any harm. And, even if there does turn out to be an unwanted pair of eyes on him, they certainly won't live to tell the tale.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Hisoka palms his erection through his trousers. The relief that he feels at his own touch is enough to make his breath hitch. But Hisoka craves more.

So he releases his cock from the confines of his trousers, the cold night air making him shiver. With no inhibitions left to stop him, Hisoka grips his shaft, and begins to stroke himself in a slow, practiced rhythm.

However, a shocked gasp reaches Hisoka's ears. _Ah._ Someone is privy to his solo performance, after all.

Hisoka stills his hand, and tucks himself away. He turns towards the direction of the sound, smiles sadistically as he hears several frenzied crunches of fallen leaves underfoot, and immediately catches up to his voyeur.

Hisoka's audience turns out to be none other than participant 405, the bright-eyed boy who runs rampant in his thoughts.

“What a pleasant surprise,” Hisoka purrs, taking a good look at Gon.

“Let me go!” the boy cries, trying to escape from Hisoka's grip on his wrist.

Hisoka's smile only grows. “No, my dear boy, for it seems we're both in a similar predicament.” He pointedly glances down at Gon's tented shorts.

Blushing under the scrutiny, the boy stops struggling, and looks away.

With his free hand, Hisoka guides Gon's chin towards him. He leans in, and says, “There's no need for you to hide. I want to see every single face you make.”

Then, Hisoka feels a violent shudder ripple through Gon's body. He licks his lips, a predatory glint in his golden eyes. The man leans in to whisper in Gon's ear.

“Give into pleasure with me, and I'll give you my tag.”

Pulling back with a lecherous smile, Hisoka memorises the boy’s expression; Gon is so stunned that he hasn't even registered that Hisoka has let go of his wrist.

“Y-you..” Gon stutters, visibly flustered.

“I must say, it took me a while to notice you. You're advancing even beyond my own expectations.” Hisoka says, “I'm impressed.”

Gon falls silent for a moment, appearing to weigh up his options carefully. Hisoka is confident he'll pick wisely.

“Okay...” Gon answers, bright eyes shining with determination, “I'll do it.”

Hisoka grins. “Good boy,” he says, before leading Gon into the clearing.

They stop at the tree Hisoka was leaning against earlier. It's quiet; unnervingly so. The boy shivers.

“How are we gonna do this?” Gon pipes up, “I mean, I'm a boy…” Blood rushes to his cheeks, but Gon doesn't look away, his gaze bubbling with curiosity.

Hisoka chuckles. “My, my. You have a lot to learn.” he replies, “However, I'm willing to teach you.”

Seemingly satisfied with the man's answer, Gon nods. _Such a good boy_ , Hisoka thinks, _I can't wait to have him._

“On your knees, my darling boy,” he orders, taking out his cock.

Not needing to be told twice, Gon drops to his knees so that he's faced with Hisoka's erection. He can't help but stare; _he probably hasn't seen an older man's dick before, let alone one so well endowed_ , Hisoka thinks, a sick satisfaction swelling inside him.

“Use your mouth,” Hisoka prompts, threading a hand into Gon's dark, spiky hair. The boy looks up at him with wide eyes- _such a gorgeous face he's making_ \- then experimentally licks at the head of Hisoka's cock.

Gon then moves on to lapping at the man's shaft, gradually becoming more enthusiastic with each lick, and despite the boy’s inexperience, Hisoka gasps at the feeling of Gon's tongue licking him like a lollipop, as if to savour every last inch.

It’s as though Gon's fear is dissipating, only to be replaced by a firm resolve, and Hisoka wants to test just how far it will go.

So he slips a thumb past the boy's rosy lips, encouraging him to open his mouth more.

“That's it,” Hisoka purrs, “Open wide.”

Then, he replaces his thumb with the head of his cock, and the man feels a rush of pleasure as Gon sucks on it.

The boy's determined eyes gaze up at Hisoka. _How pretty_ , he thinks to himself, as he tightens his grip in Gon's hair, _I want to ruin it._

Without warning, Hisoka thrusts further into Gon's mouth, until he hits the back of his throat.

As expected, Gon chokes, but he doesn't struggle, much to Hisoka's fascination. Instead, he remains still as his saliva coats Hisoka's cock, and drips from his lips. So, Hisoka does it again, and again, fucking Gon's mouth with reckless abandon, until the boy’s fingers are digging into the material of his own shorts for dear life.

His gag reflex is repeatedly triggered, and hot tears begin to stream down Gon's ruddy cheeks. But, the fire never leaves his eyes; Gon doesn't look away from the man’s face, not once, as he soaks Hisoka's cock with his spit. A low moan leaves Hisoka's lips. Then, he pulls Gon's mouth off of him with a pop.

Coughing, Gon is soon back on his feet.

“Very good,” Hisoka praises. “However, we're not done yet.”

“What else?” the boy enquires, voice wrecked.

Hisoka smirks. “You'll see, soon enough. Take off your shorts.”

Face flushing, Gon does just that, until his small, erect cock is on display. He tries to cover himself, but Hisoka tuts at him in disapproval.

“Now, now. No need for that. I want to see you,” Hisoka says.

Gon’s hands tremble slightly as he takes them away from his crotch. Hisoka's golden eyes drink in the boy’s state of undress for a moment, before he sits at the base of the nearest tree trunk, legs stretched out in front of him.

Then, patting one thigh, Hisoka looks over at Gon. “Come here.”

Cautiously, Gon approaches the man, and straddles his lap. In one sudden movement, Hisoka grabs the boy by the hips, and pulls him closer so that their cocks are flush, and Gon _squeaks_. Embarrassed by the sound he just made, Gon avoids the man's gaze.

So, Hisoka lifts Gon's chin with one finger. “Look at me,” he commands. Hisoka can barely hide the satisfaction bubbling up inside him as Gon's eyes snap to meet his, quicker than the speed of light.

“So obedient,” he teases, lowering his hand from the boy’s face.

“...it's not like I had much of a choice,” Gon replies.

Hisoka tilts his head. “Oh?”

“My chance to take your tag by force is gone, since you know that I'm targeting you,” the boy explains, “so your guard would be up, meaning my attacks wouldn’t surprise you.”

“Very smart,” Hisoka hums, wrapping a hand around both of their cocks, which elicits a soft moan from Gon. “I was nearly fooled into thinking you were willing.”

Gon doesn't say anything more, but Hisoka can feel the boy’s tremors, can see the flames flickering in his eyes.

The slick from before allows the man to easily slide his hand up and down their lengths.

“Ah,” Gon moans again, music to Hisoka's ears. The boy is already close; Hisoka can tell by the familiar warmth of pre-come dribbling from Gon's cock.

“My dear boy…” Hisoka breathes, focusing intently on Gon's face as he increases the pace, “You may try to hide it, but I know you're excited.”

Gon whimpers upon hearing the man's words, fingers curling into the front of Hisoka's shirt. Their faces are barely a few centimetres width apart, fevered breaths caressing each other’s lips.

Then, Hisoka smiles, and wraps his free hand around Gon’s neck, adding pressure to the boy’s windpipe.

Gasping for air, Gon claws frantically at Hisoka's grip on his throat. His eyes are wide with fear, but the boy’s body shudders, and Hisoka realises that Gon is _coming_ \- sending the man over the edge himself.

The second he lets go of Gon's throat, they both come all over Hisoka's fingers, Gon reaching orgasm with a high pitched cry.

 _How beautiful_ , Hisoka thinks, mind hazy from his own climax.

They take a moment to catch their breaths, before Hisoka brings his come covered hand to Gon's lips. The boy is compliant, licking and sucking on the man's fingers, then pulls away, leaving only a few strings of saliva behind.

Then, Hisoka removes his tag and places it in the palm of Gon's hand.

“Here,” Hisoka says, “You earned it.”

Gon stares at the tag, as though expecting it to disappear. He’s startled when Hisoka speaks up again.

“Or, would you like me to take your first kiss, too?” he teases.

Golden irises are once again met with brown, and Gon blushes.

“No!” he blurts, scrambling off of Hisoka's lap and pulling his shorts back on.

Hisoka tucks his spent cock back in his trousers, and grins; by the time he looks back up, the boy is long gone.

 _Yes_ , he decides, _he definitely passes._

 


End file.
